<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puddles by ncruuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359546">Puddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk'>ncruuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Las Chicas del Cable | Cable Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, No Angst, Oscar pov, POV Second Person, Present Tense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the biggest moments in a relationship are the smallest details, like when your cold feet wake up your love.</p>
<p>[I've been watching Las Chicas del Cable on Netflix and in my reluctance to take on a new fandom for big writing projects, seem to have set myself one of my infrequent writing challenges.  So here is my first attempt at Carlota/Oscar and one of my rare forays into 2nd Person POV.  And because I apparently like a challenge, it's present tense too.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlota/Oscar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You miss Oscar the most when it rains. No matter how warm it is, or how carefully you try to avoid the puddles, your feet always end up freezing.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering your bedroom, you smile when you see the now familiar shaped hump in the middle of your shared bed. Based on the lingering taste of cigarette smoke in the hallway and the hump's location, you estimate Carlota's been in bed for a couple of hours and asleep for about one. Any less and the smoke would have been stronger, any longer and the hump would be further over to the left of the bed, Carlotta shuffling in sleep across to use your pillow if you are not there. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting your clothes tumble to the floor, you leave them in another puddle despite their finery. It's not Carlota's recent wealth that makes you not take care of them properly - you will lovingly straighten Carlota's dresses and fix the torn hems with your needle before your love even notices the tear, just as you will always hang up Oscar's suits on the wooden stand Carlota had made the perfect shape and size. But your loving care has no time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> clothes, no interest in touching them once they are no longer touching you. They're not clothes, they are lies, necessary lies but horrible ones that linger in your mouth and on your skin like a poison seeping into you. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting the soft sheet up, you catch sight of Carlota’s bare back - on nights like this your love understands you so well it makes your throat tighten.  Unable to withstand the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> poison on your skin a moment longer than you need to, you lie on the bed, dropping the sheet over you as you turn onto your side and press your chest up to your love’s back, the warm softness of Carlota the poison’s perfect antidote.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm….Oscar…” Carlotta mumbles, not quite awake but no longer asleep as she leans back against you, making you freeze.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half-asleep Carlotta called you Oscar.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfreezing you move your body without thought or care, wanting to be as tightly intertwined with your love as is possible, tangling your legs together…</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OSCAR!”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlotta’s shriek and shove would prove to half the neighbourhood if the flat was smaller that you are now both very much awake, though you have no time for those thoughts as you lie on your back, gasping as you attempt to suck in some air in spite of your throat’s tightness.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oscar?”  Your silence is alarming Carlotta, making the desperate fight for air suddenly easier - concern and worry for you is something you never want to place on your love’s strong but slender shoulders.  “Oscar?” Your eyes focus on Carlotta’s when they meet your gaze, feeling the comforting weight against your hip, a physical reminder that your love is here, that this isn’t a dream, that the poison is gone from you.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You called me Oscar…”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si…”  Confusion clouds Carlota’s face, her eyes darting away from yours, checking you over for head bumps or bruises you realise later, before her eyes return to yours.  “...it’s your name no?” You feel Carlota’s foot rub against yours. “And your feet are freezing.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are puddles…”  You automatically answer the easier part of the question first.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you missed the rain?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bueno.”  Relieved, your love sinks lower onto you, infusing your body with the warmth you crave and live on.  “What did you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just now, you said I called you Oscar….”  You feel the silken softness of blond hair tickle under your chin a moment before your love’s head is resting on your shoulder: you are the finest mattress in Madrid it seems, a title you are proud to claim if Carlota is the only judge.  “...that’s not new…”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were sleeping.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.”  You feel Carlota’s fingers start tracing your ribs, soothing and familiar only for your breath to hitch when you feel your love’s head lift away from your chest... “Shh…”  ….to be replaced by warm lips kissing you over your heart. “I love you here…” Carlota kisses you again above your heart, then slides up your body and kisses your lips, fingers tangling in your hair and tapping you on the head.  “...and here. And they are Oscar’s no?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si…”  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your feet aren’t cold anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?”  You run your foot up the back of Carlota’s calf, seeing what reaction it brings.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No….”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stop thinking about anything except Carlota when your lips meet, everything disappearing from your mind as you focus on your love.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In your dreams you are Oscar and Carlota, dreams you had hoped were shared but never dared to ask about, but now you know are shared.  Now you know there is no space for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> in those shared dreams.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> is just an outfit now, a role that must be played at times for both of you.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A role that can be left in a puddle on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are Oscar, Oscar and Carlota….and your feet are warm.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading - I'm sorry it's not in Spanish, but my language skills are best kept in their original English.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed it, I'd love to know what you thought...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>